harveygirlsfanoneverfandomcom-20200215-history
Dot Polka
Dot Polka II is one of the main characters of Harvey Street Kids, and is a member of the Harvey Girls. Personality Dot is a lot more serious than her friends Audrey and Lotta, as she is very cautious about many things. She is the brain of the Harvey Girls group and refers to herself as the "CEO of Harvey Street Enterprises." She loves precision, hence why she puts perfectly circular dots on everything she wears. She attempts to prepare for anything that comes up in order to handle every situation perfectly. She is also very DIY; designing her own clothes, building her own remote control helicopter, to making her own brand of gummyworms. Dot can go overboard in chasing down her ambitious dreams, but she is still a great friend to Audrey and Lotta. Physical Appearance Dot wears a blue polka-dotted dress, or tunic as she calls it, purple leggings and sky blue flip-flops. Skills and Abilities Dot is known to be a genius when it comes to science (especially robitics). Dot is also a fashion expert, as she has always won an award for having the best hair. She also makes recruited mentions, like stopping earth's rotation on its axis, and making the Bloogeys have a firework and roughhouse couch destruction. Due to being gassy, she was so good at farting. Relationships Audrey Dot and Audrey are best friends. Dot is impressed with Audrey's inventions. Lotta Dot and Lotta are best friends. They like the same boy band and even know the dance moves to it. Dot seems to appreciate what Lotta does for the group, but sometimes thinks that she goes a little overboard. Pinkeye Fluffy Fluffy is Dot's pet. Chevron Chevron is Dot's old rival from preschool who outshone her in everything. At the preschool reunion, Dot tried to act like she had just as professional a life as Chevron by making up all sorts of things she did until she revealed it was all a lie. Chevron revealed that she was jealous of Dot as well and the two reconciled their differences. Episode Appearances Trivia * Dot is based on her official counterpart Little Dot, who first appeared in 1949 as a supporting feature in Sad Sack. ** Originally, Dot and Lotta were long-time BFFs and often appeared in each other's comics. They never met Audrey. * Unlike her ancestor, who is obsessed with dots, spots, and round, colorful objects, she is obsessed with science, as an African-American. * Like Audrey, she was interested in gross stuff, especially farting and blowing snot bubbles. * In the comics, her ancestor's full name was Dot Polka I. However, so far, Dot's last name has not been revealed yet in Harvey Street Kids. * Her favorite colors are blue, silver, and purple. * She is the creator of "Trixie Trout Nature Scout". * At the end of "Pretty in Pinkeye", Dot accidentally gets her eye infected by Pinkeye. It is unknown how she recovered from this. * In the early counterpart, her mouth is often in an "O" shape. * In "War and Trees", When Dot goes to war against the Bloogey Boys, her hair poofs up to a full afro when she removes her hair ribbons. [es:Dot